The Hostess Club's Rebel Type
by xxFixMexx
Summary: A "rebellious" American come to Ouran and is brought into the Hostess club which was started by Kyoya's older sister. Noel is sent as the messenger to the host club and makes friends fast. What happens when she gets the attention of the 'Wild' type? M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Noel Tride and I'm good at what I do and I do many things. I sing, dance, act, and I also am a hostess. You see I came to Ouran on a music and drama scholarship and on my first day I made friends with some very rich and powerful people.

Emi Ootori, is a 3rd year and is the older sister to one of my classmates named Kyoya. She is the creator of the club and is incredibly smart. She and Kyoya are very similar in personality though Emi smiles and laughs more. Emi created the club to one up her little brother by showing him that a club that was just like his and his friends but only with girls, would get more business and make more money. Emi came up to me one the first day of school, not even knowing me, and asked me to join. Emi is the 'Brainy' type.

Keiko Himura, a hyperactive first year with a knack for gossip is the daughter to the #1 gossip columnist in Japan's top magazine and the most wanted actor in all of Japan. Keiko is very kind and very talkative, she is the Hostess' clubs main source of advertisement. Keiko know almost everything that is going on in not only the school but also in the whole blue blood circle. Emi is the 'Sugar' type.

Rin Kurosawa, a 2nd year and in my class, only speaks when she feels that something needs to be said that hasn't or when she is asked something, than her answer is short and to the point. She is a cold person and hard to get along with but oddly many guys like that about her, they think they can reach her heart (they can't). She is lesbian and it is known throughout the school and yet boys still think that it's just a faze and that they can change her mind. She wears a fitted boys uniform. Rin gets male and female customers and is known as the 'Loveless' type.

Satsuki Saito, a 1st year, kind but shy, which is her appeal to the males. The guys like her shy demeanor and find it very cute. She opens up the more you talk to her and if you show her kindness. She is very attached to me and only calls me Ane-chama and I call her Suki. She is ditsy and clumsy, and tends to walk into walls at least once a day. The boys find her clumsiness cute because they always want to help her. Satsuki is the 'Shy' type.

And lastly, there is me, Noel Tride. I come from Reno, Nevada in America. My "American ways" as everyone calls them seem rebellious to most of the stiff students at Ouran. I wear the boys uniform with many changes, I wear the jacket, tie, and bottonup but instead of the pants I weart cut of jean shorts, white tights, black knee high sock, and all white converse. I'm a nice person for the most part and am fun to be around, but if you piss me off I will tell you, if you start a fight with me, I will end it. I'm forgetful and lazy but I do like having fun and preforming. I'm known as the 'Rebel' type.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_I was the second week after school started on Monday when I first met Mori_

"Noel, what are you still doing here? I asked you to go to the Host club 5 minutes ago." Emi asked in her deadly calm voice.

"I-I was just on my way over." I stuttered as I ran for the clubroom door. "Be back in a bit." I said just as I closed the door. _Why is she so scary all the time?_

I walked down the hallway and climbed the staircase up to the third floor and made my way to the Host club's room in a fair amount of time. My butt length blonde hair was curled thanks to Suki and it was bouncing with each step I took. I looked to my left as I pass the wall full of windows to see the rose maze, my green eyes catching the sight of birds flying about. I was finally in front of the Host Club's room and a pushed my glasses up higher on my nose just as I opened the door.

The clinking of glasses and girly chatter stopped when the occupants in the room saw me standing at the open double doors. I walk in, not saying anything, just having a smile on my face as I make my way to the center of the room so that I knew all of the Host Club's clients could see me.

"Noel-chan? Why are you here?" A girl who was in the same class as me asked, and everyone was just as curious as her.

"Well, you see I was going from club to club just spreading some news about an upcoming event in the Hostess Club." My bright, warm smile never faltered and no one could tell my lie. My statement caught the attention of many girls.

"Is it a dance?" A random girl asked.

"Or an Auction?" Another girl asked. Soon many different ideas were thrown out in the open. My smile grew brighter as my statement got just the reaction Emi wanted.

I let out a little giggle covering my mouth with my hand, this caused the girls to stop their idea throwing and to look at me.

"I'm sorry if I seem rude for laughing." I state as I finish giggling, a smile never leaving my face. "But, I'm just so happy all of you ladies are so excited." My expression then slowly changed to sad and I looked to the ground with my hand on my cheek. "I just hope that the actual event lives up to what you ladies thought it was."

My sad gestured caused an uproar of both apologies and girls commenting on how cute I was even when sad.

One girl spoke loader than most. "Noel-chan we are so sorry, please tell us what the event is."

"**OH, PLEASE NOEL-CHAN?!" **The rest of the girls chorused.

I lifted my head up and acted surprised at the girls reaction. "Really? You all want to know?"

"**YES!" **All of the girls said with smiles.

My sad face turned to one of pure joy as I jumped in the air. "Ok!" I kept bouncing on the balls of my feet as I continued. "We're going to have a concert on Friday!"

The girls went into a frenzy. "Will you be singing?" One asked through the madness.

"OF COURSE I WILL! It wouldn't be much of a concert if I wasn't in it." I said cockily. That statement got many laughs from the girls.

"Will there be tickets sold?" A first year in Suki's class asked.

"Where can we buy them?" asked a girl right after.

"You can purchase them in the Hostess' Clubroom, but I would go get them soon because they're selling fast." After that was said every girl ran out of the room. The Host club was silent for a minute before I started to head to the door.

"Well, my job is done here. Now, Emi won't threaten me with not giving me food." I turned to the host club to flip them off, well, I was going to flip them off, but that was before I saw their new member. I got pissed.

"What. The. Hell. Kyoya." I stomped right up to their new member grabbing their collar and dragging "Him" to Kyoya. I shoved the girl in front of Kyoya, holding her by the shoulders. "The Host club and Hostess club had a deal. We handle the lesbians of the school, so why the fuck is she in the club?" I pointed to the girl who looked terrified of me.

"You see Noel, Haruhi is paying off a debt to the Host club by working as a MALE host. The whole school thinks that she is a he, so therefore we are not breaking our deal." Kyoya explained while adjusting his glasses so the light gleamed off of them. I released Haruhi but a walked around her and turned to her, so that I was looking her in the eyes.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I didn't know and I was being a total bitch." I had real tears in my eyes and bowed repeatedly. "Please forgive me!" I was creeping her out, I could tell, so I turned to Kyoya and grabbed his arm and pointed to Haruhi, tears still in my eyes.

"Tell her Kyoya! Tell her I was just doing what I was told to do by Emi! You know how evil she gets when someone doesn't listen to her. She would have tortured me by not feeding me lunch or snacks at the club for a week. Can you imagine a week without sweets? Cake?" I heard the little blonde kid gasp at that. Kyoya just sighed and patted my head, this isn't the first time he had to see me like this. His sister has put me in this state several times over the week I've known her.

"She is right Haruhi, Noel was just doing what she was told to do. Noel is normally a very nice girl and it is in your favor if you forgive her." Kyoya told Haruhi as he continued to pat my head. Kyoya felt pity for me in his tiny heart.

Haruhi looked skeptical but nodded any way and her confused face went back to her slightly bored face was back in place. "Ok, I forgive you."

"THANK YOU!" I yelled as I glomped her. "Kyoya's sister is so scary sometimes. You would do what she told you too if she asked you to do something." I warned her.

"**Who are you?"** Said two voices in unison. I turned from Haruhi to see hot red headed twins, a cute little blonde boy, a really tall, really handsome boy with black hair, and Tamaki. Kyoya stepped in to explain.

"This is Noel Tride, a scholarship student from American. She is here at Ouran on a drama and music scholarship. 17, in my and Tamaki's class, and also in the Hostess Club which is ran by my older sister Emi, who is in Mori and Honey's class." Kyoya told the rest of the Host Club.

"Why did you steal our customer's No-No-chan?" The little blonde boy asked with tears in his eyes. _Aw, crap. I made a kid cry._

"I'm really sorry, I was trying to stall back at the Hostess club, so that maybe I would show up after your club was over but if Emi wants something done, it gets done." I bowed to the Host club." I didn't want to take your customers away but you have to understand that Emi Ootori is pure evil when it comes to certain things and the Host club is one of those things." I rose and then my cellphone rang. I dug my phone out of my jean shorts pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"You were talking about me." Emi's tone made me squeak and drop the phone. The phone hitting the floor caused it to go on speaker.

"Don't even try to deny it, I know you were. The only reason I'm not too mad is because you stole the Host club's customers like I told you to." Emi's voice rang out through the speaker on my cellphone.

"Emi-chan," The little blonde asked the phone. "Why did you have No-No-chan take our customers away?"

"Because I wanted her too." Emi than hung up.

"I'm dead." I plainly said is I picked up my phone and placed it back in my pocket. "Or at least I'll be dead when I go back to the clubroom but before I die, can I actually get your guys names?" I asked the 5 club members I didn't know.

Haruhi stepped up and smiled. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and I'm also a scholarship student. Also the 'Natural' type."

Next was the twins. "I'm Hikaru." "And I'm Kaoru." **"We are the Hitachiin twins and the 'Little Devil' type." **I nodded with a smirk.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone just calls Honey! I'm the 'Loli' type." I giggled a little at that because he is just too cute.

I looked at the tall guy for a few seconds but he didn't say anything, so I raised an eyebrow. "Not much of a talker?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Well, that sucks guess I don't get to learn your name, if you won't tell me." I shrugged and the rest of the club, besides Kyoya, looked a little shocked at what I told the big guy. I just shrugged it off.

_If he isn't going to be the one to tell me his name then I don't want to know his name. I want to get him to talk. THAT WILL BE MY NEW GOAL! Get Big Guy to talk._

I bowed slightly and when I raised I had a smile on my face. "As Kyoya said, my name is Noel Tride. I am a part of the Hostess Club and am known as the 'Rebel' type."

"I still don't see why Emi-sempai made you the 'Rebel' type." I turn to see Tamaki with his hand on his chin and looking to the ceiling, pondering. "you are much too cute, and nice to be a rebel." Honey and the twins nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey are agreeing." I said with a shrug. "You three have only known me for at most 20 minutes and in that time I stole all of your costumers and scared Haruhi. If anything, you all should be wondering why I'm not back at my club."

"And you have also forgotten, Tamaki, about all of the times Noel talked back in class, almost gotten into fights, and threatened to throw you out of a window." Kyoya put in his two-cents.

Tamaki deflated and went to his emo corner. "Why does my second daughter threaten me mommy?"

"Wow, he even goes in his corner outside of class." I said as I looked at Tamaki with my head tilted. While my back was turned to the group to look at Tamaki, I felt someone staring at me. I turned to see that it is Big Guy.

My phone rang again.

"No-No-chan, is it Emi-chan again?" Honey asked me as I was pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"I don't know." I say as I flip my phone open and place it to my ear.

"IF YOUR ASS ISN'T HERE WITHIN THE HOUR, YOU. ARE. FIRED." Shit, it was my boss, I look at the clock and see that, yes, I was late for work.

I calmly close my phone and put it back in my pocket.

…

…

…

"I NEED TO GO!" I yell as I turn and start running for the Host Club's door. "BYE KYOYA, TAMAKI, HARUHI, HIKARU, KAORU, HONEY, AND BIG GUY!"

And I was gone.

**Mori's POV**

_Noel….. She is really…Different._


End file.
